Lady Remilia-2
by Nekoiris
Summary: Warning: Has some swear words. im accutally very proud of this! btw i forgot to mention that the smoke was from Natalia, she uses odd fire-shadow-eletric danmaku. i hope you enjoy and ignore the swear words also i think i portrayed the Trios personalities very good. this chaptter is dedacated to my friend who gave me the trio ideas and its also dedacated to my sis and my bestie nya


Lady Remilia?! [Chapter 2] Sakuya ran to the bloody battlefield, only one thought running through her head. "Iris...Iris...IRIS DID SHE HURT YOU?!" Sakuya ran and held her wife closely & protectively "aww how cute" Remilia smirked at the two "Sakuya Izayoi & Iris Izayoi" she snickered. Sakuya knew that she shouldn't hurt her mistress but for her to go and kill off all of her servants...Sakuya held Iris tighter, and took out her knives "what? Sakuya you're going to knife me?" the vampire looked at her maid. The maid she had for known many years...Sakuya then teared up. Remilia was her mistress & best friend! I can't just kill her, Sakuya thought "Onee-sama, Sakuya-san! Look out!" Iris' younger sibling, Ikimono, shouted. Remilia flew in front of Sakuya "Iris lets fight and see who's stronger" "Lady Remilia please!" Sakuya had tears coming down her cheeks "don't worry love" Iris untangled herself from Sakuya "I can win" Iris leaned in and kissed the maid and then went up to her mistress "lets fight, Spell Card: Internal blazing kokoro flames (idk why I named my SC that XD)" Flames shot out at Remilia, burning her skin. Remilia then got out Gunigur and attacked. Iris. Then flew (I can fly ^^) up and dodged the attack "ah air is it?" Remilia pushed Iris, slamming her into the ground, hard "I win" Remilia smirked when she saw a small pile of blood forming" DONT WORRY IRIS-ZE! MARISAS HERE-ZE" a witch came in and shot a huge blast at Remilia "Master Spark!" Everyone was blinded by the sight. They didn't see the girl looking at Marisa, smiling and blushing to herself as she thought how cool that witch was.

Yuuka Kazami put her hand to her face, shielding her eyes from the harsh sunlight. She smiled, her evil, sadistic smile "Today looks like an interesting day" she opened up her parasol and walked down a path full of sunflowers.

Wriggle Nightbug peeked out from a tree that she was hiding behind. This was pretty impossible because she stuck out like a sore thumb with all her fellow firefly friends dancing around with her "Wriggle? Where are you~" said a childish voice. It was Cirno, One of Wriggles best friends. The ice fairy was playing hide and go seek with Wriggle, near a small lake. "_If she finds me ill hear about it for a week_" Wriggle thought. She looked to her right _"if I take that path maybe she won't find me…" _Wriggle dashed to the path, hoping Cirno didn't see her.

Momiji Inubashiri was bored. It was the usual, typical, boring day. The white wolf tengu pushed her short, white bangs out of her face " maybe I'll go play Dai Shogi with the kappas.." she squinted " wait a minute.." she noticed some smoke from a distance " what the heck?" she jumped off the rock she was sitting on " that does not look good.."

Yuuka thought she smelt something burning "I_ must be imagining it_" she thought. As she continued down the path she crashed into a familiar firefly youkai "Wriggle!" "Y-yuuka!?" Wriggle stammered "what brings you here?" "Well it's a perfect day for a walk, isn't it?" she replied "uhh Yuuka isn't there smoke right there?" Wriggle pointed to the trees. In the distance there was a building that had smoke coming out from it "that is odd" Yuuka looked at Wriggle "Let's go check it out".

Momiji was running as fast as her legs could take her. She made swift movements around trees and dodged many obstacles. _At times like this I'm glad I'm not human_, she thought. She stopped when she saw two people walking down a path "you two!" she shouted at them. They turned around with confused looks on their faces " are you guys going to investigate the smoke?" she said "yes, yes we are!" said the shorter one, a girl with short green blue hair and a dark red cape on her shoulders. "I guess were going the right way" Momiji walked beside them "hey since when did you decide we were a we?" the girl said "five seconds ago" Momiji said to the girl "by the way, my names Momiji Inubashiri" "Wriggle Nightbug" said the girl. The girl with the parasol grinned "Yuuka Kazami" Momiji was taken aback with her smile "don't worry she's always like this" Wriggle said, which didn't help Momiji's nerves. A couple of minutes later Momiji and her friends (?) found themselves face to face with a beautiful mansion except it was half burnt "what happened here?" Wriggle looked at the charred pieces of wood that scattered the floor "some gate keeper" Momiji snorted, looking at the sleeping girl near the gate "let's go in" Yuuka opened the gate and turned around with a, bitch please this is so easy, look on her face. Momiji and Wriggle steeped over burn pieces of wood and followed Yuuka into the mansion. "Ick!" Momiji stepped into a puddle of something. She wiped the liquid off but then saw and smelt what it was "blood…." Her eyes widened when she saw a pile of severely massacred servants "did their master kill them?" Wriggle's eyes widened "guys don't you think that this is bad?" Yuuka grinned and punched Wriggle playfully in the arm "even more to investigate!" she had her sadistic smile on again. Momiji saw a girl get thrown past a wall; breaking it "WHOA!" the girl was a mess. Blood was all over her. Her glasses had splatters of blood on them and her hair was a bloody mess "hey are you ok?!" Momiji ran to the girl and looked at her wounds "yea I'm fine" she said "you don't look fine" Yuuka said "what more people interfering?" a girl with blue-purple hair stepped out from the broken wall "I won't allow it" she attacked "Spell Card: Phantastic Spring Flowers!" Yuuka shot out different sized flowers at the girl. It did quite a lot of damage "Spell Card…" the girl tried to say but fell and Momiji caught her "you're in no condition to fight!" Momiji scolded the girl.

Wriggle knew that things were going wrong when Yuuka open that gate. _Why me?! _She thought dodging the girl's attacks and attacking with Yuuka while Momiji stood guard over the girl "hey wolf girl" Momiji growled. "Hand over Iris, were not done our fight" she said, slamming her and the girl, Iris, into the wall "Remilia stop hurting my Onee-sama!" a kitsune with ginger tails said. A maid with knifes and silver hair came behind her "Lady Remilia please stop this!" she said. Wriggle saw a familiar girl with long brown hair and an unfamiliar boy with her "Natalia-Chan?!" Wriggle knew then that this fight wasn't going to be very good. "Wait for Marisa-ze" said a witch girl whose hat was WAY too large. Wriggle saw a girl in purple sneak out from everyone. _Who is she?_ Wriggle had no time to think about her because something went wrong. A huge blast knocked everyone down. Wriggle's head slammed into the ground very hard and soon she blacked out…..

"MARISA!" Patchouli screamed and tried to run to her "Lady Patchouli!" Koakuma, Patchouli's familiar help her back "you'll get hurt" "b-but Koa-Chan" Patchouli sniffled "I know I know" Koakuma sighed "I'll get her, stay here please" Patchouli nodded and grabbed a hankie and dried her tears. _At Marisa will be safe. _Koakuma jumped over bloody corpses and grabbed Marisa "Koa-Chan!" Natalia, Sakuya's & Iris' annoying co-worker said "Koa-Chan what are you doing?!" Koakuma looked at her "obeying orders" she said and grabbed Marisa and quickly dashed off "oh so Patchouli's just going to help Marisa!? Go tell your master she's a bitch!" Natalia said to her_. I know Natalia, but you're not really that important are you? You're just a little piece of shit that one cares about._ Patchouli said in her head. Ever since she had started working at the Scarlet Devil Mansion Patchouli hated her, always attacking Marisa when she tried stealing her precious books. Ok maybe Patchouli had a huge crush on Marisa ever since she met her! Only Koakuma knew, and she'd never tell. _Of course if I told that little brat that she'd tell Marisa. _Patchouli smiled at Koakuma who successfully had Marisa "Safe and sound" she bowed and handed Marisa's unconscious body to Patchouli "yes Marisa is safe with me" she went laid Marisa in her study, were Remilia wouldn't find her.


End file.
